Rob Paulsen
| birthplace = Detroit, Michigan | deathdate = | deathplace = | played = Hydro-Man Hydro-Man (Clone) Additional Voices | image2 = Hydro-Man.png }} Robert Fredrick Paulsen III (born March 11, 1956), credited as Rob Paulsen, is an actor who played Hydro-Man and his clone on ; and on ; as well as , , and additional voices on . Biography Other notable works include G. I. Joe: A Real American Hero, St. Elsewhere, Body Double, Challenge of the GoBots, The Jetsons, Paws Paws, The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible, MacGyver, Wildfire, Hadji in Jonny Quest, Spaceballs, My Little Pony 'n Friends, Jem, Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, The Transformers, Fraggle Rock, Pound Puppies, DuckTales, The Flintstone Kids, Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, The New Yogi Bear Show, Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, Snorks, Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters, Warlock, The Smurfs, Fantastic Max, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Paddington Bear, TaleSpin, New Kids on the Block, Adventures of the Gummi Bears, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, Where's Waldo?, The Legend of Prince Valiant, Batman: The Animated Series, Darkwing Duck, P. J. Pete in Goof Troop, Tiny Toon Adventures, The Plucky Duck Show, The Addams Family, Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights, Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron, 2 Stupid Dogs, Max in Mighty Max, Sonic the Hedgehog, P. J. Pete in A Goofy Movie, Taz-Mania, Raphael in the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Phantom 2040, Capitol Critters, Bump in the Night, Gargoyles, Throttle in Biker Mice from Mars, Freakazoid!, Mighty Ducks, Arthur in The Tick, The Savage Dragon, The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat, The Cartoon Cartoon Show, Hadji in The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Stanley Ipkiss in The Mask, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Bobby's World, The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, Men in White, I Am Weasel, Spooky in The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, Yakko Warner in Animaniacs, Pinky in Pinky and the Brain, Baldur's Gate, Banzai in Timon & Pumbaa, The Magician, Prince Eric in The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea replacing Christopher Daniel Barnes, Histeria!, Oh Yeah! Cartoons, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure, Star Wars: Starfighter, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Shorts, House of Mouse, Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II - Rogue Leader, The Woody Woodpecker Show, Balto: Wolf Quest, Jackie Chan Adventures, Run Like Hell, Dan Dare: Pilot of the Future, Final Fantasy X-2, Time Squad, Dexter's Laboratory, Justice League, Stripperella, Teacher's Pet, Johnny Bravo, Ozzy & Drix, The Powerpuff Girls, Doom 3, Megas XLR, Duck Dodgers, Teen Titans, God of War, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, CatDog, The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer, Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island!, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Barnyard, The Fox and the Hound 2, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Danger Rangers, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Hellboy Animated: Blood and Iron, Loonatics Unleashed, Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, Ben10, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Land Before Time, The Batman, Batman: Gotham Knight, Tinker Bell, The Emperor's New School, Tak & the Power of Juju, The Replacements, Green Lantern: First Flight, Chowder, The Spectre, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Back at the Barnyard, Generator Rex, The Penguins of Madagascar, Phineas and Ferb, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Planet Sheen, The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange, Bravoman, The Boondocks, Curious George, Doc McStuffins, T.U.F.F. Puppy, VeggieTales in the House, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Robot Chicken, Henry Hugglemonster, The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show, The Fairly OddParents, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, VeggieTales in the City, Samurai Jack, Rick and Morty, Miles from Tomorrowland, Donatello in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, All Hail King Julien, Bad Jokes with Ugly Folks, A Fowl American, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and The Adventures of Pinocchio. External Links *Official Website *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook *Internet Movie Database *Behind the Voice Actors *Wikipedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Spider-Man (TV Series) Category:The Super Hero Squad Show Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:G.I. Joe Actors Category:Transformers Actors Category:DCAU Actors Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Actors Category:Gargoyles Actors Category:Star Wars Actor